


The Wolf Attack

by Wolfstein97



Series: Team Rocket Duo's Hidden Story [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Action, F/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-09-24 17:18:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9774092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfstein97/pseuds/Wolfstein97
Summary: I do not own any characters, except Dr. Howler.





	1. The Attack

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any characters, except Dr. Howler.

It was a dark and clear night. The air was a bit cool and humid. The moon showed its face entirely, casting light into the darkness below. Everything was quiet, except for a few rustles and snaps, common to the forest at night, and her footsteps.

A lot that had happened in the past few days. She and her partner were called to once again assist Dr. Namba in one of his research projects. After getting briefed on their mission and settled into their rooms, Cassidy needed to take a walk to clear her head. Too many life-changing events occurred way too fast for her liking. She was excited, but at the same time felt frustrated. Granted, she wanted it to happen, but she greatly worried about her job and about what the boss would think. Cassidy sighed, trying to push away all those thoughts.

She came up to a clearing on top of the hill she had ascended. To her left, below the cliff, was the lake. Across its surface was the moonlight’s beautiful reflection, and in the far distance, she could see the cabin where they all were staying. To her right, a small ledge with thick brush separated the trees from the path she walked on. Cassidy continued on slowly, taking in the sights. She was beginning to feel tired, and was starting to regret traveling this far. Then the feeling of solitude pushed that thought out of her mind, just like the small breeze that pushed its way through the woods, and made the humid air feel a little stickier.

She eventually found something to keep her mind distracted. She was going to have a new life, no matter what. Yes, there were many risks that came with it, but she only focused on the positives. The main thing was she accomplished something that she thought could not ever be possible. Now that it was made possible, she did not know how to react. Cassidy was excited about it, but was scared about the outcome. She longed to tell someone … her partner obviously knew, but he did not count. At least he agreed to keep it a secret, but she wanted to tell someone that she could trust and hope to possibly guide her in some way.

She was deep in thought when she suddenly heard a twig snap. It completely caught her off guard and she gasped. She immediately looked in the direction from where it came from. Very faint footsteps could be heard coming from the other side of the brush. Any nearby creatures that were singing their night song became silent. Cassidy took a cautious step, then stopped when the footsteps ceased. She listened hard to hear if they would continue on. _‘Could that be Jessie trying to foil our plans once again?’_ Cassidy thought. Then the footstep continued again.

She began to slowly back away as the steps got slightly louder, trying to recall her way back to the cabin if she had to run. They stopped again. Cassidy just stood there, waiting for something to happen. A sudden rustle in the brush caught her attention. _‘Could it be a wild Pokémon?’_

The seconds dragged on, seeming like forever. Finally she built up enough courage to slowly and cautiously advance. Then there was another rustle and she stopped dead. Her heart began to pound in her chest. She could feel her pulse throb throughout her body. Her breathing felt heavier.

“Jessie …?” she managed to speak.

She heard a small, guttural growl and a furry figure leapt at her. It slammed into her, knocking the wind out of her. They rolled around a few times from the impact. They broke apart and Cassidy landed on her side in a ball, trying to breathe again, while the creature loomed nearby. During her struggle she eventually managed to catch a glimpse of the massive wolf that stood just out of reach. It snarled and attempted to snap at her.

Finally Cassidy caught her breathe and tried to get up but the wolf made a lunge for her, causing her to stumble backwards. She tried crawling away but it sauntered after her, snapping and growling. Then a thought hit her. She reached for her phone and pressed the emergency button on it, which only angered the wolf more. 

It took another lunge at her. Cassidy rolled out of its way and got up. She went to run, but the furry mass jumped onto her back, knocking her down once more. She managed to toss it off of her and went to get up again, but the wolf grazed passed her, making her stumble. However, she kept her balance and went to bolt back the way she came but tripped over her own feet in the process. Once again she found herself crawling backward away from the wolf as it stalked closer.

“Butch!” Cassidy cried out in desperation, taking a glance behind her to see if any help had arrived.

The wolf took the opportunity to pounce unto her and tried to tear at her throat. Cassidy screamed while trying to push it off of her. It bit into her arms continually while clawing at them as well as at her chest and face. Eventually she could not resist any longer, and the wolf saw this.

Finally in the distance, a group of running footsteps could be heard. The wolf had to act fast or risk being caught. It viciously and impulsively tried to sneak its fangs into her soft throat but she flailed too much … Shouts could be heard and the wolf was now the one to panic …

… A shout, then a snarl with a scratch, followed by a scream … another scream, and a snarl with a bite. On and on it continued … Cassidy had unknowingly backhanded a huge blow to the right side of wolf’s face somewhere amongst the struggle. The wolf let out a yelp and gave a growl before resuming its attack.

The group of rescuers was near, and the wolf glared at them for ruining its moment. Cassidy, being exhausted, let her guard down, making herself more vulnerable. “Get out of here!’ someone yelled. The wolf snarled at them in return. The small group of Team Rocket grunts was trying to encircle it, preparing to tear it away from its victim. Some of them were even bringing out their Pokémon to help.

Then it looked down at Cassidy and made one last attempt before anyone acted. It thrust its fangs forward and sunk them into her skin, just below her neck. Cassidy cried out and tried to push away the wolf’s jaws from her. It eventually let go after a few vicious yanks and, without hesitation, fled with some of the grunts chasing after it.

Cassidy covered her face and sobbed as she rolled around on the ground, writhing in pain. A few moments later, someone loudly pushed through the crowd of grunts, making their way to her. “Cassidy!” a familiar voice cried, “Cassidy! Are you alright?!” Butch fell to his knees when he reached her side. “Cassidy? …”

The grunts that chased after the wolf came running back. “We … we lost it … just a few … seconds after … chasing it … we have no idea … where it went … it just vanished …” one of them panted. 

“Wait …” said a younger one, “when did you … get here … sir …”

“Never mind that!” Butch snapped.

“And where did … did you get that big bruise … on the side of your face? …” another one asked.

Butch ignored him as he cradled his partner’s bloody form into his arms. She tried to hide her face but he pulled her hands away in order to investigate the damage done. He only had a brief moment to catch a glance of the major bite wound that was bleeding profusely before she tried to bury herself into his chest; Cassidy held onto him for dear life. “We need a doctor now!” Butch demanded. He then carefully lifted her up and turned to the group who was just blankly staring at him. “I SAID NOW!” he barked, and with that everyone started to scramble back the way they came. Butch briskly followed.

Some of the grunts were radioing back to the cabins to put a doctor on standby. On part of the way back a few of the medics had met up with them and tried to offer help, but Butch viciously backed them off. He cradled Cassidy extremely close to him in a protective manner as she wept, becoming more and more unconscious by the second. 

The babbling grunts kept asking questions that were only met with a snapped response. Finally the whole lot of them just kept a distance and did not speak a word until they reached their base. By that time Cassidy had slipped into shock and was rushed to the medical bay …


	2. Recovery

Cassidy laid on her side in the hospital, half asleep. She had a huge, throbbing headache and felt a bit feverish. Her whole body ached and was tired. Most of the wounds that were inflicted on her had been easily patched up. Whoever dressed the bite wound did a really good job of it. By the way it was done told her that a certain doctor was called in. 

She had been unconscious the whole time she was being treated, and felt disoriented. Cassidy groaned as she shifted into a more comfortable position. She tried to wrap her mind around what had happened and how the hell she got to the medical bay. How long had she been unconscious? The last thing she remembered was Butch cradling her, and before that, the wolf was ripping into her. As she relived the attack, her mind frantically wondered to something …

“Hey, Cassidy …” someone said, snapping her out of her trance. She glanced over to the doorway to see her partner looming there. “How you feeling?”

Cassidy nestled herself back into the position she was recently in. “Alright, I guess” she stated, “I feel sore all over, and have **such** a headache, and I feel kind of … weird …”

Butch had made his way over and sat down on the bed next to her. “You’ll be fine,” he reassured, “Thankfully, that wolf didn’t inflict too much damage. Plus we have other things to worry about.” He gave her a small smile.

His words reignited what she was worrying about a few minutes ago. She called out, “Butch!” as she sat up. “Is-“

“Everything’s alright! The tests just came back, all if perfectly well.”

“Are you sure?”

“Completely.”

Cassidy laid back down, feeling slightly relieved. However, no matter what she was told, everything was not fine. Her partner easily saw this and continued to reassure her. “Hey,” he said, gently rubbing her stomach, “Everything is fine … and everything will stay fine … You know Dr. Howler wouldn’t lie to you.”

A weak, tired smile grew on Cassidy’s lips. “I figured that’s who they called in. I could tell by the dressings. Only his nurses are that skilled to do them like this.”

“Yes, so now don’t worry. We don’t want you stressed. You what stress will do to …” He continued to rub her stomach.

Cassidy tried to relax but with no complete success. She reached for his hand and gripped it meekly. She really did not feel that great at the moment. It felt like her insides were churning around in her bones, and she was so unbelievably tired.

Soon, footstep could be heard coming down the hall. An older looking man with black hair and glasses was in the doorway. “Well, look who’s awake finally,” he said humorously as he sauntered in.

“Dr. Howler?!” Cassidy started as she sat up.

“Yes, yes! Everything’s fine. You honestly think your husband would lie to you? Oh that’s right, wives aren’t supposed to listen to us men, huh?” he answered with a grin as he sat down and rolled the chair over. He had a lower booming voice, one that would be used for a car commercial almost.

“We’re not married …”

“My dear Cassidy, you don’t need to be engaged to this man for everyone to know that there’s a connection between you two, unique as it is.”

Cassidy gave him an unsure look as Butch embraced her. She laid her head on her partner’s chest which signaled him to tighten his hold a bit.

Dr. Howler was skimming threw his medical notes before he took a quick glance up at the two. “Ow … that looks ugly …” he said as he caught a look at the bruise on the right side of Butch’s face.

“Yah … um …” Butch muttered, “I was in a fight … some drunken guy came on to Cassidy at this bar and I … got a little over protective shall we say …”

The doctor gave a chuckle. “Isn’t **she** supposed to be the one with the hormone swings?”

Butch and Cassidy glared at him. Then the doctor gave a small nervous laugh. “But you won of course. Right?”

“Naturally,” Butch smugly answered, protectively tightening his embrace on his partner.

“Good. I’d be worried if you didn’t. Now then …” the doctor said as he looked at Cassidy’s charts, “You were attacked by a wolf tonight, correct?”

“Yes,” Cassidy answered.

“Well, that was one nasty bite he gave you. Scratch marks pose no threats … only the possible risk of infection, as with every wound … Yep, everything looks good here.” Dr. Howler looked at her from over his glasses. “You feel crappy though, am I right?”

“Well … yes …”

“Headache?”

“Huge.”

“Feel quite achy?”

“Yes. Tiredly achy.”

“Feverish?”

“Yes.”

“Disoriented?”

“Absolutely.”

“Don’t feel human?”

“Um … yes? …”

“I mean, do you really not feel human anymore?”

“Um … wha-what are you getting at? …”

“Well, what I tell you will explain.”

“What do you mean?” Cassidy asked surprised. “Is something wrong? But you told me everything is fine!”

“Now, now … calm down. We don’t want you stressed for obvious reasons. It’s nothing life threatening … well … that is unless you make it. When we did the blood test, we found an interesting thing.”

“What is it, doctor?”

“You weren’t attacked just by any wolf. You were attacked by a werewolf. That bite passed on a certain bacterial gene into your blood Lycan 13, or L13 for short.”

“What are you talking about?!”

“L13, in short, is basically wolf blood. However, I guess you can say it is mutated, in a sense, so that it can combine with human blood. Now L13 can do one of two things to you. One, you can turn into a werewolf yourself. Two, you can be a carrier and later produce an offspring that has a fifty-fifty chance of either being a carrier or a werewolf. That is however, with only one parent being a carrier. If both are carriers then it reaches to seventy, seventy-five percent of them being born a werewolf.”

“What?! What are you taking about?! I don’t understand!” Cassidy could not resist crying.

“Cassidy, clam down,” Butch said, trying to soothe her, “Everything will be okay-”

“How?!” she yelled.

“I … I don’t know … Dr. Howler!”

“Enough you two!” Dr. Howler spoke, now irritated. “It’s not like she’s dying! L13 is not like having cancer or an STD! Matter of fact, it prolongs your life!”

It-it does?” Cassidy sobbed.

Dr. Howler sighed deeply, trying to maintain is normal personality. “Yes,” he said, returning to his joking self. “However, with a few small costs …”

“Well … what are they?”

“You’re experiencing some of them right now probably. You’ll have constant severe headaches, act a bit irrational at full moons such as howling, also you may have a small decrease in perceiving color, … though you’ll have an increase in muscle strength and mass a bit, intense hearing, increased vision at night, strong sense of smell, … and there are just a few minor wolfish habits that may, or may not, because there’s a slight possibility of not having any, occur. Your body will slightly change to give off some sort of wolfish appearance too. And no, being hairy is not one of them.”

“S-so you’re telling me … that I-I’m a werewolf? …” Cassidy asked.

“No. The wolf seemed to be in too much of a panic to correctly inflict an infecting bite in order to infect you as such, according to this report on the level of L13 in your blood. You are simply a carrier.”

“Butch …” she said clinging to him more closely as she began to sob.

“But what does this all mean?” Butch asked.

“Well …” The doctor gave a small chuckle. “It means I’ll be her doctor for everything from now on. I specialize in this kind of stuff, and … in your luck … particularly werewolves. I mean come on, with my name, why wouldn’t I!” He laughed, but ended it short when he realized that the other two were not laughing. He then cleared his throat out of nervousness.

Butch gave him a glare. “I meant-”

“Oh yes! You have nothing to worry about there.”

“Really? …”

“Yes.”

“Are you sure?”

“Butch … have you failed to remember that I’m a doctor?”

“So this can’t be passed on?”

“Well …”

“No!” Cassidy sobbed. “After all we went through …”

“Hey! It’ll be okay,” Dr. Howler reassured her, “It really won’t affect anything. There’s a slight possibility of being human, but most likely a carrier or werewolf. More so a carrier in your case.”

Cassidy cried harder into her partner’s chest. “You know, you’re not really helping here …” Butch mumbled.

“There. Is. Nothing. To. Worry. About. Just continue life as you have normally.”

The two Team Rocket agents remained silent.

“The ultra-scan showed no abnormalities. Does that make you feel better?” Dr. Howler asked Cassidy.

“A little?” she said meekly.

“Good.” 

“I just don’t understand this whole thing.”

“You will in time.” The doctor gave a small reassuring smile before he got up from his chair. “When you’re discharged, you will be given handbooks that will explain everything, and there will be a list of contacts if anything would happen or you need counseling. Don’t worry about anything. I told you, no stress. Also, if I need to explain things again or in more detail, I will do so later. Right now it’s best to get some rest, and to get and keep yourself calm. I’ll see you tomorrow to check in with that bite.” 

With a wink, Dr. Howler walked out.


End file.
